


10 Things That Make Up a Cha Hakyeon

by bylbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylbit/pseuds/bylbit
Summary: Work was boring and Taekwoon has more time in his hands today than he ever had in the last few years.(Or Taekwoon slacking in the office to write about the things that make him love Cha Hakyeon more.)
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. CASE INTRO

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Hakyeon!

It was only two hours after noon but Jung Taekwoon has already finished all his work load for today. An amazing feat, if you ask him, seeing as he’s nothing but a mere newbie in this field of expertise.

But he’s competitive by nature, so he will never let himself be seen as someone who’s incompetent. It was already enough that some of his colleagues see him as some privileged asshole who used his connections to avoid the Army.

And so that is why, you can see Jung Taekwoon, six months into his military service as a public service worker in the City Hall, already perfecting the mundane task of filing and sorting complaints from various entities. He is confident enough to go as far as expecting an “Employee of the Month” award next month, but we’ll leave it at that for the moment.

Going back to the very first statement of this soon-to-be fluffy tale, our future “Employee of the Month” awardee has just finished all his tasked. All files neatly stacked on the right side of his rather large desk, his desktop computer energetically displaying the generic wallpaper of all the PCs in the City Hall, the city’s logo.

Said male sat in front of all that, eyes drawn towards the ceiling as he thinks of what else to do. His work hours end at exactly 5 o’clock in the afternoon, giving him a at least three more hours of spacing out and playing Candy Crush.

Taekwoon can see some of the city hall’s employees furiously typing away in their own computers, professional chatter going around them with ease. He suddenly feels conscious. If one would look at them all working now, Taekwoon would seem like he is slacking, which he isn’t, because again, he finished all his tasked early.

He has half a mind to go to his supervisor and ask if he can leave early but decided against it. His supervisor was a lovely lady in her late 40’s, and although Taekwoon has no doubt that she will allow him to leave as long as he did his job efficiently, he doubts his colleagues will appreciate another blatant display of “favoritism”. But can you all really blame him? He’s an excellent employee _and_ a charmer.

Frustrated and confused, he lets out a deep sigh. His gaze dropped to the two framed pictures on his desk. The first one was with his whole family which was taken last Christmas, and the second was with the members, taken during their celebration of their 8th anniversary. The corners of his lips involuntarily stretched into a small, secretive smile.

Serving the military as a public service worker has granted him more time with his family. It was like a two-year long vacation and he is more than happy with such opportunity. However, working at fixed hours for eight hours five times a week seems to also limit his time spent with his members who all had packed schedules that only grants sudden and very little free time.

Whenever he has a free time on the weekends, most of his dongsaengs are too busy to spare him his time. It doesn’t help that Hakyeon’s free days are so far apart that they just give up scheduling whatever they want to do.

The only thing that satiates his overly need of attention from his members are his constant calls with them. Jaehwan, being the most loving of his dongsaengs never declines his call, apart from the few unanswered ones when the younger’s truly busy. 

The other three youngest are another story. Wonshik most of the times answer him whenever he calls in the middle of the night, but the only thing he can hear from his dongsaeng’s line is the soft hum of a CPU and Wonshik’s constant clicks of his mouse. But seeing as he is the needy hyung, he is already satisfied with that.

With Hongbin, the beautiful visual answers him depending on his mood, which is most of times not in the mood of answering him. Hongbin reasons that he is “too busy playing to answer your needy calls, Hyung.” But perhaps he also misses Taekwoon because he still begrudgingly takes his call. What can you say, Taekwoon is just so lovable.

Sanghyuk, on the other hand, is never bothered with Taekwoon’s whiny ass. Every time he calls their youngest, Sanghyuk always declines his call the first ring. He will call again, and the same thing happens. This cycle will go for about ten more times before Taekwoon gives up. Only then will Sanghyuk call him back. It seems that even Sanghyuk can deny his cuteness, or so Taekwoon thinks.

His leader, his beloved Hakyeonnie, is the only one he can’t call whenever, wherever. The oldest doesn’t always have his phone with him but he still calls whenever he can. The only thing you readers can conclude from this statement is that Taekwoon misses Hakyeon dearly.

At this moment, Taekwoon has already roamed his eyes ten times around the whole chamber, quietly observing other employees. A woman, he believes to be named Sejeong, is stressfully talking on the phone, about something that doesn’t really concern Taekwoon. 

Seeing the exchange, a stupidly bright idea came to Taekwoon. His eyes widened as he reached for his phone, a small smile already grazing his lips as he waits for his call to connect.

The stupidly bright idea Taekwoon had was to bother one of his dongsaengs. He was already humming a happy tone as he waits for Jaehwan to answer. After a few more rings, the call went unanswered. He tried for a second time but the same happened. As Taekwoon furrows his brows in confusion, he concludes that perhaps Jaehwan was too busy. It was no problem, he still has three other dongsaengs.

He dialed Sanghyuk’s number next but the youngest didn’t answer him as well. He tried calling Hongbin next and you can already guess the result, Taekwoon’s call was left unanswered. Dejectedly, he sighs as he realized that his only hope for attention was Wonshik. Taekwoon knows that there’s a big, fat chance that Wonshik wouldn’t answer but he tried calling him anyway. But as he has already deduced, the younger also left him unanswered.

Seeing his futile attempt of getting something to do, Taekwoon withers into his seat and stares at his computer. He thought of dialing Hakyeon’s number next, but at the back of his mind, he knows that the older doesn’t have his phone with him at the moment. He also knows that at this time, Hakyeon is also busy practicing playing his instrument, the flute. Then after finishing practice, he also knows that his leader will then be heading back to their barracks for some rest, before proceeding to do his daily duty of helping in the academy’s cafeteria in preparation for dinner. Only after dinner, Taekwoon knows, will Hakyeon receive his phone for an hour and only then will he be able to answer Taekwoon’s calls.

Taekwoon, without shame, also knows that it is probably alarming how much he knows of Hakyeon’s everyday schedule. But to hell with all that, he misses Hakyeon greatly. Thinking that he was looking cute, Taekwoon pouts as he tries hard to revive the many memories of Hakyeon constantly running in his mind: Hakyeon and his immense love of everyone; Hakyeon’s soft, pink lips; Hakyeon’s comforting smell; Hakyeon’s soft smile only reserved for him; Hakyeon’s warm body pressed against his; how Hakyeon feels when he is buried inside—Taekwoon should probably stop. This is getting NSFW and that’s not what the tags promised.

Ignoring the last few sentences, these musings led new array thoughts to enter Taekwoon’s bored-to-death mind. One last glance around him told him that everyone is too absorbed in their own work to care. He shrugs and reached for his computer, opening up a new Word document.

Lost in thought, he halts his movements as he stares at the blinking cursor. _What dumb idea has struck him again?_ The somehow sane part of his consciousness asks.

The only answer it got from Taekwoon is Taekwoon heaving a deep breath, and before he knows it, his fingers were flying a across the keyboard.


	2. POST IT 01

> **_10 THINGS THAT MAKE UP A CHA HAKYEON_ **

Taekwoon looks at the screen in front of him. The title seems very professional. It’s a good start.

Satisfied, he lets out a large grin, eyes darting towards the smiling picture of Hakyeon on his desk. With the grin still gracing his face, he allows his fingers to type the things he loves about Hakyeon.


	3. FILE 1. Sugar, Spice & Everything Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! 2020 has been tough and left us all battered and bruised, but I hope we can be hopeful and happy as another year makes its way in.

> **_Number 10. Sugar, spice & everything nice._ **
> 
> _I_ _mean, have you looked at Hakyeon? He is the epitome of perfection. An angel sent from heaven. It is as though when God decided to shower all the good qualities to mankind, Hakyeon was in the front row, receiving it all and leaving very little for others._
> 
> _It is safe to say that Hakyeon is the only man ever. No one can be compared to Hakyeon. He is beauty, he is grace. He is our savior. He is god in human form and I am his dedicated follower._

Taekwoon pauses, rereading what he has written so far and cringes.

“I sound so obsessed,” he quipped, a grimace present on his otherwise disgusted face.

_But where’s the lie though?_ The bratty part of his subconscious asks him. He ignores it in favor of continuing his venture of writing an essay about how much of an actual god Hakyeon is.

> _But putting jokes aside, “sugar, spice & everything nice” seems to really befit Hakyeon. Here is my detailed explanation._
> 
> **_Sugar_ ** _. Hakyeon is very sweet, extremely sweet and loving. I can attest to that because I experience that love firsthand. I can say that I am lucky to be in the receiving end of Cha Hakyeon’s love. A love that’s so sweet I always get cavities. It is very gratifying and validating to be loved by a Cha Hakyeon, I tell you. But really, Hakyeon is overly sweet and loves doting on everyone. That explains sugar._
> 
> _I was never a fan of Science, more so Biology so I am deeply invested in the theory that one of Hakyeon’s building block is sugar. If you ask me, I can say that Hakyeon is made up of at least 40% sugar for all the sweetness that man have in his body._
> 
> _I don’t even know if I am simply imagining things, but every time I bite Hakyeon, he tastes so sweet. I once licked a stripped part of his neck and he actually tasted like chocolate! I was so shocked I licked him again and the second time he tasted like vanilla! That instance strengthened my claim of Hakyeon being composed of sugar._
> 
> _I tried asking him why he tastes like that, but he only looked at me like I’m some weird guy saying weird stuff. But c’mon man! What’s weird with asking about how one tastes like chocolate and vanilla? Tch._

“Now I sound like a pervert!” Taekwoon shakes his head. In his mind, he objects that claim because all the things he is writing is nothing but the truth.

“It’s not like I’m lying though.”

> _Another instance, is when I kiss him. Okay, disclaimer, Sanghyuk, if you are reading this, please stop. You’re too young for this._
> 
> _Anyways, when I kiss Hakyeon, his lips taste so sweet. I drown in them but it makes me want more. Seriously, this sugar in Hakyeon’s being is too dangerous sometimes. But I love him more for it._

Extremely satisfied with what he had just written, Taekwoon smirks.

His thoughts wandered towards days when he and Hakyeon would just be lazing around Hakyeon’s apartment. Mornings spent snuggling with each other’s arms and legs almost pretzel-like with how tangled they are. Quiet afternoons with coffee and tea and their favorite books in hand, both of them quietly enjoying their time.

He was sent back to reality when a loud slam from behind him resonated throughout the entire chamber. He shakes himself and looks around the source of noise, only to see the very same woman who gave him the idea of writing about the human that is Cha Hakyeon, fuming after having only slammed the handset of a telephone to its phone body.

Irritated with the woman’s loudness, he turns back to his computer and mumbles, “Damn. I must have missed Hakyeon so much. This is the nth time I’ve daydreamed about him today.”

> _Let’s move on to the second part of this essay, **spice.** If the 40% of Hakyeon physiological structure is composed of sugar, the 45% more of it is spice._
> 
> _Why, you asked? Because hello! Have you seen him dance? That smirk of his that is out to get you? THE HIPS?!?! Don’t even get me started with THE BOOTY! I have a different essay for that one particular body part of Hakyeon._
> 
> _Anyways, my point is that Hakyeon is spicyyy as in sexyyy. And the same as how I truly believe that sweetness is inborn with him, I am also firmly convinced that spiciness is already within the confines of his being even before he realized what spicy is._
> 
> _However, dissimilar with the sugar in his being manifesting itself through literal taste, the spice in him is experienced by the use of our sense of sight. You don’t have to get a taste of him to be able to tell that he is indeed spicy. You just have to **look.**_

And Taekwoon couldn’t agree more to what he has written. The _spice_ in Hakyeon is very visible you could not help but be mesmerized every time.

More than a little pleased, he nods his head, vigorously complementing his genius self.

> _This aspect of Hakyeon is something that the fans are always getting attacked with. I have seen fans die and resurrect with just a simple smirk from Hakyeon through my own two eyes. Every comeback, I am a firsthand witness of how Hakyeon prepares his killing points, seriousness and sexiness emitting from him. I have no idea how me and the members survive that either. Perhaps for me, as I am his lover, I have become stronger and more able to survive the force that is Cha Hakyeon._

Now Taekwoon is staring at what he has written.

“As I am his lover? Really Taekwoon? That’s all you can come up with?” He shakes his head.

_This is getting ridiculous,_ the smart part of Taekwoon’s subconscious says. _Indeed it is_.

> _It always makes me wonder how contrasting Hakyeon’s sugar and spice are. It’s like looking at different Hakyeons. One that is very sweet and charming, and another that is very spicy and hot. I can’t blame you though, if you are love every aspect of him._

Taekwoon nods. Truly, every aspect of Hakyeon is worthy of love and worship. Just like how he worships every part of Hakyeon’s body every night as he offers himself—okay again, this is a family friendly show. Taekwoon should stop the dirty thoughts.

He shakes himself and goes back to writing.

> _And now, you see, I am a great Mathematician dedicated to analyze and study the completeness of Hakyeon’s building blocks. So, if Hakyeon is composed of 40% sugar, 45% spice, for it total a 100%, Hakyeon’s being is **15% of everything nice**._
> 
> _You get it? 40+45+15 = 100! I’m a genius, I know, but we also know that Hakyeon is the smartest one in the group._
> 
> _Anyways, back to the essay, 15% of everything nice. I meant all the little things that make Hakyeon the way he is. His hugs that are like the warmest comfort in the coldest winter night. His laughter that is like a sweet chirping of birds (You see, the kids often tease Hakyeon about being a bird and Hakyeon is always annoyed with that but I kinda agree with them. A birdie Hakyeon is too cute for my imagination. Don’t tell him I said that though.) His touch that are so full of love, Hongbin always melts and becomes a puddle of goo. His love for kids are so promising, I can’t wait to make a family with him. All these are just a fraction of how nice Hakyeon is._

That passage has once again sent Taekwoon through a daydream—surprise, surprise!

This time, his mind wanders towards all the moment spent with Hakyeon in all of his nice being. The little late-night cuddles, the borderline-flirty banter in waiting rooms, the day offs spent in Hakyeon’s room just talking.

Taekwoon can’t help but sigh as sadness and longing fills him once more. “I hope sadness is not the only one filling me at nights,” His stupid, pervy brain (which can’t understand that this story is _supposed_ to be fluffy, not greeny) somehow made his mouth say.

After spouting that nonsense—but also overtly accurate musings—he heard a snort. Our main character looks up to find his office worker looking at him with a suspiciously teasing smirk.

Let us call this office mate of his as the loud, overly friendly man named Chiwoong from the next cubicle. Taekwoon just glared at him and went back to pretending to be doing his job.

> _Even Hakyeon’s hobbies are so nice! Making candles are so cute and calming it makes sense that Hakyeon is into it. A fun fact about Hakyeon, you know, is that he loves cute, quiet, and calming things, like me. That is why he loves me best, or so what Hakyeon’s personal questions in Jaehwan’s slum book says._
> 
> _Really, I could go on and on and on about how Hakyeon is composed of everything nice but I don’t want to stay here past five. They say there is a ghost lady that haunts workaholics in the office._
> 
> _Anyways, to conclude this very geniusly written account of the first part of 10 Things that Make Up a Cha Hakyeon, I can say that Hakyeon is indeed made up of **sugar, spice and everything nice** , not because I am his boyfriend so I am biased, but because the past decade with him has shown me incredible and very convincing evidences supporting this claim._
> 
> _I know, that if any of the kids read this, they will also agree, even if Hongbin will opt to die than to admit how correct my arguments are. I just hope Wonshik is with him when he reads this._

Taekwoon looks at his conclusion. He admits that is very scholarly and deserves to be published in journals. That is how much of an expert he is when it comes to Hakyeon.

Incredibly contented with everything in his “thesis” (He decided to call it a thesis since it _definitely_ fits the description that Merriam Webster provided which is “a dissertation embodying results of original research and especially substantiating a specific view especially.”), Taekwoon smiles and couldn’t help but think that an afternoon in the office writing about Hakyeon can be a job he wouldn’t mind doing his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it has been so long. a lot of things happened that left me unable to write even the shortest phrases but i am back now and i hope this streak will continue.
> 
> i believe and trust in vixx, so let us go together for a long time, with all six of them.


End file.
